Tears of
by CorpseBrideEmily
Summary: A girl with a horrible secret, a boy with no soul, and a nasty truth. What lies ahead is unknown, especially when it's someone's nightmare, or is it Hell? Rated M for later chapters. Plenty of Silent Hill references. R&R Chapter 4 now Up!
1. Drops of Silence

Authors note: For those of you who have never played silent hill this fic seem a bit confusing. Also don't flame on the bad spelling on some of the diary and notes that are italicized. I wanted to keep that authentic SH feeling.

**Chapter 1: Drops of Silence**

It had been two days since the girl had shown up on their doorstep, begging to be let in. It was Mokuba who insisted. Seto wouldn't have it. They let her in.

It was yesterday when Mokuba found her diary. He knew he shouldn't look, but something inside, something inhuman told him to look. Inhuman? Mokuba didn't know why he had described it as inhuman but he did. He read it the first page, which had three entries on it. They read:

_Ahgust 3 age7- mommy told me to write in my book._ _She said it wood bee good to monatur my spelling and how good im getting at riting. I dint under stand her, but I will becus she told me too. She also told me to write my age. When I asked her why she simply hit my head and told me not to ask so many questeons._

_Ahgust 10 age7-today I had to reed from mommys book. She told me that it was important to learn my birth religeon. She told me that I was important and that I needed to learn about it. She also told me it would help my power. But I dont have a power._

_Octover20 age 7-mommys mad at me for not writing but i was scared to rite. She reads my book and tells me things to rite. I think I will hide from her. _

Mokuba had read the last one over a few times. Who would be afraid to write just because of their own parent? Whatever the reason, it was rather enticing to continue reading. He hid the book

from her when she requested it be found.

Seto was the least bit amused by her. She was way too quite. Her expressionless face had some sort of guilty plea written on it, but it was almost unreadable. She was entirely unfathomable. What was worse was that she flinched whenever someone raised his or her hand. She apologized every time too.

Mokuba thought rather differently. He found her to be simply shy, and the flinching may just be some reflex caused by an older sibling. She was in some of his classes too, but he never noticed her until now.

"Seto!" Mokuba called as he barged into his brother's home office. He was panting madly, his forehead glistening. " I found out what her name was."

The familiar clicking came to a halt. Kaiba's eyes transitioned from his monitor to his little brother. He sat back in his chair, feeling a bit happier today. " Shoot," was all he said.

" It's Alessa." His gray eyes shone with accomplishment.

"Alessa," Kaiba repeated. His eyes moved to his screen again. He sat forward and began to type again. He could see his brother fro the top of his screen. He watched as he turned around, yelped, and then fell from his view. He stopped typing and looked past his screen. Alessa was standing in the doorway, her hands behind her back in a mysterious sort of way. She was smiling for the first time in front of him.

"ALESSA!" Mokuba yelled. He rubbed his bottom a few times and stood up. He looked her straight in the eyes, the annoyance trying to fight her happy moment.

"Mail," She squeaked, thrusting her arms forward towards him. Several small white envelopes were stacked neatly in her hands. She waved them up and down at him, smiling harder.

"Mail my…" Mokuba glanced at his brother, "butt. You just wanted to scare me!" He yanked the mail from her hands.

"Well that too, but I was trying to be helpful!" She gazed at him, her brown eyes shimmering alongside her smile.

"Ahem," Roland addressed himself, trying to quite the two pre-teens in front of him. Immediately he was given the attention he wanted.

"Yes?" Kaiba's monotone voice rang from behind the screen in front of him. The familiar clicking sound stopped.

"The Mckaza Company CEO, Mr. Yamaoka, is at the front door." Roland replied, his body rigid, his brow sweating.

"At the front door?"" Mokuba exclaimed. He stepped aside as his brother glided past him. He looked at Alessa with worry.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," She told him, her eyes comforting him inside.


	2. The darkness that lurks in her mind

CBE: Writing block nooooooooooooooo! Jk.

Halo:I'll Destroy it (pulls out buster sword and slashes it)

CBE:#&! --

Halo: What?

CBE: wrong one. That had all my ideas in it.

Halo: Oh dear 0.o

**Chapter 2: The darkness that lurks in her mind**

"Glad school's out huh Alessa?" Mokuba asked, trudging along the somewhat deserted sidewalk. He was trying to keep up to Alessa, but she kept on getting ahead. He wondered what was wrong, or maybe she was just in a bad mood.

She stopped and turned her head to him. He did as she wanted him to, stopped behind, not next to her. "Quit following me." It was barely audible, but it hit his ears like music.

"Alessa?" He reached for her hand, feeling guilt from almost nowhere.

"NO!" She screamed loud enough to catch the attention of a few passerby's'. Mokuba stopped, feeling a little hurt. His scarf was unfolding slightly. He hugged it to his neck to keep the cool air out. Suddenly he felt a small cold wetness on his cheek. He shook his head, and realized that it was snowing. Upon closer inspection, it became foggy. So foggy in fact, that he could now barley see Alessa, who was shuffling into the closest ally. He followed almost out of the habit that he followed his brother everywhere he went. He found Alessa, Hunched over, her hands clutching her head. She was screaming through clenched teeth.

"ALESSA!" Mokuba had to scream over the inhumanly noises that seeped out of her. He grabbed her shoulder but ran into an unseen wall. He watched as blood began to trickle down her fingers. The ground shook once immensely, and the building flickered between reality and someone's hell bound nightmare. The raging scream was beginning to escape her closed mouth, becoming more unwelcome to his ears. She was swaying unevenly side to side now, standing up and hunching over as she did so. The buildings flickered again, this time the one next to him donned a skinned and de-gutted body hanging from the fence that replaced it.

"Mo…ku…ba," Alessa winced, her legs moving her forward uncontrollably. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could, the pain inside of her now unbearable. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to hurt him. He just became…sort of…wound up in It. The demon…oh how they wanted them, but she wouldn't let them. She blacked out.

Mokuba felt like someone was clenching his heart tightly in their grasp. He fell to his knees. Desperately trying to keep close to her, he crawled to her and pivoted his head so it looked at the ally's opening. There stood a woman dressed in black, her dark eyes stared through him. She raised her arm and brought it down…


	3. Ordinary Vanity

Authors note: it's about to get gruesome, so watch out. Sorry for the short chapters, but it's 2:40AM and I won't stop writing. Don't worry tomorrow's New Year's Eve, I'll have new idea's.

Also, in case none of you have caught it, the chapters are all named after Silent Hill 1-4 soundtrack song names.

**Chapter 3: Ordinary Vanity**

Kaiba knew something was wrong when the mansion shook. Although nothing fell, he was intrigued by the surprise of it. _What would cause it?_ He thought, _what? And where is Mokuba?_ He knew something was definitely wrong when he heard gunshots outside his office doors. He almost ran from behind his desk to see what the problem was. Outside he found a skittish Roland, blood, and a dead maid.

"Sir look out," Roland yelled. He pushed his boss behind him with such force that it knocked him to the ground. Roland shot his gun at a Maid that was rounding the corner. Kaiba saw that the maid was slightly bent over and moaning. She clutched a long carving knife covered in blood. She slowly got closer, and Roland shot at her. She cried out mechanically and thrust her head upwards.

"Stop," Seto said as calm as he could. Normally, someone threatening or anything dangerous didn't bother him, intrigued him even, but he had never encountered this before. He found himself wanting to run from the now inhuman thing that stood in front of him. The pale blue skin, the rancid smell, the blood from being shot, all tied together by the pure white face decorated with a small piece of red paper that looked like it had been soaked in rust, vile, and thick, almost dried blood. Finally realizing the insanity of watching it, he grabbed the gun from Roland and shot her. Each time he shot she flinched and moaned, flinch and moan.

"What have," _BANG! _Flinch and moan, "you done with my," _Bang! _Flinch and moan, "little brother!" He continued to shoot and yell even though she had stopped advancing and was now twitching horribly in place. Eventually she fell and made a horrible sound that sounded like yelling and something being crushed at the same time.

"Uh…Sir," Roland tried butting in, but Kaiba was too enthralled with his own personal mind to notice. Facing the opposite direction to ensure there were no more maids, he ran for his life. Kaiba took too long to notice before retreating himself, and only when a whole throng of Maids came from the hall entrance. He bolted for his room, barley able to outrun the demons that were chasing him, their heavy footsteps drowning out his own panting. He saw his bedroom, but now it seemed too far away, not close enough…

He thrust his door open and slipped inside, locking the door before the maids had a chance to catch him. He stood with his back to it, his brow dripping, heart racing. He collapsed to his knees and keeled over. He closed his eyes hoping to wake up from this nightmare, but only found more fear. He forced them open and looked around. The familiar bed, too comfy, too big. The dresser, old and cracked. The many things that made him feel safe inside now did nothing to comfort him, nothing accept his locket. The square locket shaped like a Duel Monsters card and the picture of his little brother smiling. Smiling for what reason?

Seto shook his head and stood up. He examined the room again saw that the bathroom door was closed. Odd, he never closed that door. He made sure his bedroom door was locked before walking over to examine it. He found it opened easily when he turned the knob, which was odd because the door was a heavy cherry wood. Inside the bathroom was just the bathroom. Seto checked everything, seemed fine. He jumped when a loud chain sound and the clicking of locks emitted from his bedroom. He hastily checked and found his bedroom door chained shut. He walked up to it and tried the knob. No use, locked. Something red began to fade in on the woodwork.

Don't go out 

_Walter_

"Don't go out?" He mumbled. A loud crumbling noise screamed at him. It came from his bathroom. He inspected the source of the noise, and found a hug gaping void where his mirror once was. The sounds emitting from it were that of children's laughter and conversations. He thought about climbing through, and then decided it was best to check the windows first, just in case.

The windows were shut tight. They wouldn't budge, but at least he could still see outside. The world was foggy, and it was snowing which was odd for this time of year, or climate for that matter. He couldn't leave through his door, so he had no choice but to climb through the hole, and hope he found his brother soon.

**M**okuba woke up in a dark room. He found he was lying on an old cot that had seen better days. The wall before his eyes was covered with cracks, and the grout missing between tiles. It's color of soft lime green reminded him of younger days when someone beside his brother cared for him. Flipping himself over, he realized he was in a hospital room. Painfully he sat up and examined his surroundings better. In the corner was a large dresser with a flip-open front. In another corner was a wheel chair. There was a coat rack by the door. His school jacket and yellow vest were hanging from it. Upon better inspection he found he wasn't wearing his blue striped shirt, but a patient one instead.

"Well I see someone's lively around here," Called a young woman. She had sneaked in while he was looking at his shirt. He looked at her in the least effective way, whipping his head in such a way that he had to rub the pain that blossomed there.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked between winces. His long, raven black hair was crusty with something. He continued to feel it as he rubbed his neck harder.

"Lisa, Lisa Garland," She replied, pulling a piece of her golden hair behind her ears. She adjusted her white, bleached shirt and pulled her red sweater higher on her shoulders. " If you want I can take you to the showers so you can wash the blood out of your hair."

"Blood?" Mokuba examined his hand. It was covered with black-crusted pieces of what felt like dried dirt.

"Yes, you were hit pretty bad. I'm amazed you don't need stitches." She replied, smiling as if trying to coo him.

"Well…Alright. OH! Have you seen my brother, he's…"He began, his excitement becoming uncontained.

"No ones come in here. You're the last person." She cut him off, hoping to ease his excitement.

"Last…person?" He looked at her with wide, bright, Grey eyes.

"Yeah. I woke up and this place was a ghost town. Only Dr. Kaufmann is here, and he brought you in here." She answered him with uneasiness. "Oh," She pulled something from her sweater, " Your shirt. I cleaned it for you."

"Oh," He took it from her, "Thank you." He threw his legs down over the edge of the cot and hopped off. "Where were the showers now?"

"This way," She replied. She took the boy to the showers. Telling him to take his time she stood outside as a guard. Outside she could see what she could only describe as monsters. The dogs without skin running like greyhounds at each other, playing a game maybe?

Mokuba admitted that shower in a place like this was odd, awkward even. But he did, and it felt good on his head. When he was done he examined the lump on his head. He stepped back from the mirror and looked at himself. He was the same boy, shirtless, but still the same. His eyes glowed with the warm and comfort Seto looked for when they were in the same room together. His Raven hair was limp and extra shiny from being wet. He always declared it was longer when it was wet, but Seto said it was long period. He shook his head to move his bangs from his face, which were clinging to his cheeks. He found that moving them with his fingers was smarter, since they just re-applied themselves to his face.

"Mokuba," Lisa called from the hallway, "Dr. Kaufmann is here to see you."

"Alright," He answered. Throwing his shirt on, he practically ran out in the hallway. Lisa was talking to a man in a grey suit. His jet-black hair was slicked back with an incredible amount of gel. His face looked well aged and weather worn.

"I'm Dr. Micheal Kaufmann," He placed his hand out, "feeling better?"

Mokuba shook it respectively, "Mokuba Kaiba. I'm okay but…" He rolled his eyes upward and dwindled his voice to an inaudible tone.

"But what?" He let go and tried to look the boy in the eyes.

"Well, where is everyone?" He wanted to ask where his brother was, but decided asking where everyone else was was a better idea, seeing as he was a doctor and probably hadn't been out long enough to see the neighborhood today.

"We thought to ask you because, see, we don't know either.

CBE:Hopefully all you SH fans have caught the big SH reference COUGHlisagarlandCOUGHmichealkaufmannCOUGH. Yugi and his buddies will make an appearance don't worry.


	4. Fear of the Dark

He was sitting at the bottom of an escalator. The hallway before him resembled that of a subway's. He was too groggy to tell, but he was sure of it. As his vision became close to normal he could make out the figure of someone. He stood up slowly and tried to advance but stopped short as a wave of dizziness swept through him. When it cleared he looked up again at the figure, and came to the short conclusion that it was a woman. He tried to keep his footsteps silent, but no prevail. She turned around abruptly.

"Hello, whom do we have here," She asked, her eyes narrowing at him in a hungry sort of way.

"Seto Kaiba," He brought his stern face foreword. He could see how poorly she was a dressed. _Probably a whore, _He thought.

"Cynthia Velasquez," she replied, walking towards him, smiling slightly. "How lucky."

"How lucky?" He asked, eyes staring her down, as she got closer.

"That I would meet someone like you," She stopped in front of him and rapped her arms around his neck.

He surprised himself. He didn't feel awkward, or embarrassed. The fact that she had her arms around his neck felt…a little…comforting? "What do you mean by someone like me?"

"A big, strong, handsome man. Help me get out of here and I'll do you a special favor." She slid her finger down his cheek gently and moved in closer.

"Whatever!" he said, checking himself, and pushing her away. He continued walking down the hall. He could hear her pumps clicking as she strived to keep up with him. As they came to the turnstiles, Cynthia made a small comment, "This is a weird dream," and her fate was sealed.

**M**okuba stood in front of the elevator doors, a handgun clasped in his fingers. He had agreed to explore the hospital, and unwittingly found that the only button that worked on the elevator was the third floor. He would've taken the stairs but the door was jammed. He gulped loudly and walked through the double doors. The hallway before him was long, foggy and full of doors. He stepped foreword and checked the first door on his right. Locked, so he tried the door opposite to this one. Also locked. He progressed down the hall in this manner. About the third door down though he stopped dead. The door had locked. The double doors, his only exit. He whipped around and stared at them in fear.

"Mokuba…" someone's distant voice hissed. He didn't seem to hear it; his eyes were transfixed on the double doors, which were now "burning" away with blood. It spread slowly to the first set of doors. Suddenly he didn't feel like checking all of the them. He ran, ran away from whatever had started that mess. The mess that was now literally chasing him. He turned at the end of the hall and found another set of double doors. Hastily he ripped them open, ran through, and shut them again. He fell over with a loud thump, and stared at them. He began to slow his breathing; his heart was racing. He soon realized that he had stopped to soon, because now the doors were cracking with red, and something was coming out of them. He shuffled back a few feat.

"Mokuba…" this time the voice was calling to him quietly. He turned his head to the door behind him. _There must be someone behind that door, _he thought.

GLUMP! The sound caused him to return his gaze to the door. Half of a young woman was hanging out of it. She had propped herself on her hands. She looked up at him. She had brown eyes, and it wouldn't have bothered him if they were the same as Alessa's. She sat there, half her body hanging out of the doors, her legs nowhere in sight. She stared at her through her hair. Her face looked burnt and bleeding. She stared at him coldly, small gurgling noises coming quietly from deep within her throat.

"Who…who are you?" Mokuba was trying his best to stay calm. A scream was nesting in his throat, waiting to be let free. He could feel his heart racing, his breath quickening.

She gurgled a small response and began to make a long croaking, crackling noise. Blood began to dribble from her lips, and she moved her hands, creating motion that moved her foreword. Her legs slowly came from the door. They too were burnt, and fell with a loud, wet flop to the ground. She used them in conjunction to her hands, moving her forward faster.

"In here," The distant voice called again. Mokuba slowly pushed him self-back towards the now open door. He finally struggled up and ran through the door, falling to his knees again. The door slammed shut, and he panted heavily enough to make him dizzy. Mokuba tried to look around, but he found it pitched dark. He walked foreword, and was surprised to find that during on of these steps the floor made a violent vertical drop. As he fell, he discovered they were steps. At the bottom he picked himself up, and the gun, which flew from his hands. He found a found a flashlight a few inches away. He picked it up and turned it on. The beam protruded out in front of him, and before him was a women in a nurses uniform. He stood up and tried to get her attention.

"Hey, where am I," she stood there, "Miss?"

The women turned around. Her face was white like paper, and around her mouth was smeared blood. She began to moan, and approach. It was only then did Mokuba see the pipe and the small knife she wielded. She brought her pipe around and swung at him.

"Whoa!" Mokuba yelled, falling backwards in a pinch. He got back up and dodged more of her assaults. He had forgotten he had a gun, and when he clenched his fist and sent it off. The blast caused his eyes to go wide and his hair seemed to instantly float. He pulled the gun up and shot.

**Y**ugi got up from the couch. His friends were scattered on his floor, and his grandfather was nowhere in site. He had been watching T.V. for an hour now, and thought that sitting outside the shop for some fresh air would be good. When he got out there tough, he found it was snowing…

**Yay, Yugi makes a paragraph appearance. For those of u who've seen Miyazaki movies and know that when a character is scared or smells something bad, their eyes grow wide and their hair stands. That's how Mokuba looked. See u in ch 5.**


End file.
